1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to knock-down supports and more particularly relates to a knock-down support frame for a coal conveyor or the like. The invention additionally relates to a quick release connector joint between stands of the support frame and stand interconnecting longitudinal bars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Support frames for a variety of purposes including conveyor support frames and scaffolding frames are well known in the prior art. Most such prior art frames are assembled at least in part by means of separable fasteners, such as drive pins, bolts or sleeves and set screws. Such means require tools for the erecting and disassembling of the frames and the separable fastener elements can be misplaced or lost at the job site. Furthermore, the connecting joints of many prior art frame structures, scaffolds and the like are less than adequately safe in addition to being expensive to erect and take apart.